


Louise finds the gay (drabble)

by Tinker_Titan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Karev and George O'Malley, no one ever figured they'd be together. It's just not something that was planned. Louise didn't think her son would hide it from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louise finds the gay (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lazy drabble I started writing an hour ago.

George O'Malley doesn't like to lie to people. It doesn't sit well on his conscience, like, at all. He feels sick all the way through, he sweets a lot, and sometimes he even twitches. And the twitches aren't very subtle. They happen when he talks to the people he rarely lies to, right in the middle of his sentences and sometimes in the beginning. Sometimes, even at the end.

He's a weird, gross, and bad liar.

And then there's Alex  Karev . See, now him, he's a creepily good liar. He smooth talks, he barely gives an indication of something being off most of the time. It isn't east to call him out on his lies. But he can't lie to George. There's always that.

And George prides himself on that. A little. Kind of. He won't admit it to Alex. He'd call him a dweeb or Bambi, or dork. But George thinks he'd know it. Maybe look away with that look George is familiar with. That look that tell him that Alex knows.

Even though Alex is creepily good at lying but not to George and George can't lie to save his life, at least not well, that doesn't mean George can't try to lie to his mother.

"Hey, um, mom." George's mother doesn't usually come to Seattle without telling George, her son that's a doctor. Bambi. She's the kind of mother that tells every member of her family that's coming along, with her a small tin of homemade cookies and a promise of good memories to be made while she stays.

When George and Alex went into work that day after leaving the house Meredith gave to Alex, they didn't think George's mother would be in the waiting room-waiting for them.

"Georgie, how's my boy doing?" Alex mutters under his breath to George that he needs to get going, something about a patient and it being a four year old with cancer. George barely registers as he tries to take in the fact that his mother is here. As his mother gets up from her seat, he rushes over to give her a quick hug, floundering and shuffling over his feet.

"I-I'm good. It's-uh-what are you doing here? N-not that I'm not happy. But what's up? Hey, Hi. How are you?" He quiets at the end of the 'you'. He's nervous as all hell.

"Honey, why are you acting so odd? Oh, was this a bad time to come? Should I have come sometime else?" George shakes his heads and raise his hands up, lower than his chest.

"No, no, it's fine. Just, uh, why?" His mother shakes her head slightly, just like her son, and grabs her purse and a large tote bag.

"Well, a friend of yours told me something interesting over the phone.  Wanna know what it was?" George starts walking his mother through the hospital with a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" His mother gives him a stern look.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have a long term boyfriend?" She asked that a little louder than George thinks is necessary, loud enough that other people looked in their direction.

"Mom!"

"George!" His mother scolds him. George looks like a kicked puppy when she yells at him.

"Mom, I didn't think that it was something-"

"-that I should know?" She cuts him off, "I  tought you better than that, George. Are you embarrassed about him George? If so, then he deserves better than that. I raised you to-"

"No, mom! I swear, it's just, this isn't something we talk about a lot. With other people. Our friends no." George tries to explain. He leaves out how they found out by Christina walking in on them while they were in an on-call room.

"Do his parents know?" George winces.

"Uh, both his parents are dead, mom"

"Oh, that's awful, I should make him some cookies. No, I'll make you both dinner tonight." She turns around and thinks of what she'll need to buy for ingredients, "He better have manners!" She calls back.

"Mom! Mom? Mom!"

And it was such a normal morning before.


End file.
